Ryou's First Time On Pintrest
by Chang-chang83
Summary: This is a meta fic- Ryou knows that Shokugeki no Soma and the characters are part of a manga and have a fan-base. Ryou has a crush on Megumi and decides to do a little browser search. Fluffy, cute, sweet and OOC. Oneshot.


_Hey guys I was just browsing through Shokugeki No Soma fanfictions and I see a lack of Ryou x Megumi fanfics, other than "_ The Cypress and the Clover" by mineus _and "_ The Ruthless and The Sweetest" by Pugslover, you guys should check those out. _So I just wanted to add more stories for my OTP. Also I decided to search up Ryou x Megumi on Pintrest, and was really really sad that Souma x Megumi was more popular. So I have also decided that when I prefect my manga skills I will draw so many Ryou x Megumi pictures to spread the love of this very special OTP. I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfiction I thought of it really recently when I was searching Shokugeki No Soma up on Pintrest._

 _Situation: Ryou has knows that he definitely likes Megumi, but he hasn't acted up on it. Yet. :)_

 _Enjoy guys, settle in, it's gonna be really fluffy, cute and heart warming and most importantly, Meta. If you don't like that stuff then smurrr. ALSO this is going to be OOC, so don't tell me that this is not how they would act, this is my interpretation, and I just wanted to write about it._

 ** _READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING: Meta means referring to itself or to the conventions of its genre; self-referential. I.e in this fanfiction Ryou knows that Shokugeki No Soma is a manga and is a character, and does refer to it._**

 _Italics: his thoughts_

* * *

Ryou opened his dorm door, closed it quietly and locked it, in case Alice would come crashing in to bug him. He dumped his bag on the floor next to his dresser, sighed as he patted his trouser pocket for his phone and pulled out his red bandanna to place it on his table and jumped onto his bed, and groaned in exhaustion. He felt stressed, his muscles were sore, especially his shoulders, he was surprised that his body was aching so much since all he did was slouch and take pictures of Alice. Alongside cooking training of course, but he knew deep down why he was feeling extra exhausted today. Megumi Todokoro was on his conscious, constantly and it was pissing him off, because it was keeping him up late at night. She was tormenting him, haunting his dreams with her wide amber eyes staring up at him.

"Gah." He let out, putting his arm on his eyes, as the felt the room temperature rise as the sun rays were radiating the room.

 _I'm so pissed. So pissed off that I like her too much, but I'm too chicken to say anything to her. I'm only watching her from the distance, I might as well be the Police.*_

He grunted, letting his arm fall behind his head, he stretched his neck and pulled out his smart phone to distract himself. He opened his phone, pressing on his web browser searching through his favourite seafood blogs, trying to find some inspiration, some distraction from her. He scrolled down until he saw the previous posts, sighed and placed his phone down and closed his eyes. Then she started to haunt him, her deep, amber eyes that seemed to reflect light, her braided hair resting on her shoulders. He smiled as he continued his little fantasy, it was in a fish eye lens, Megumi was looking at him, smiling cutely, calling his name. "Neh Ryou-kun~" she called in her soothing voice, she held her hand out for him to take.

"Heh heh" his mouth curled into an sinister open smile, with a little bit of drool leaking out comically, as he was breathing in deeply through his nostrils.

He opened his phone again, opening up a private page, knowing full well that his searches on this tab would not be tracked. He typed in Megumi's blog domain, and clicked on it, hoping to see a new post, but unfortunately there wasn't a new cooking post, but there was one that she had only put up a day ago. He clicked on to it, since the title was "This is embarrassing but-". He read her opening post, he could literally hear her stuttering and imagine her huge flush on her face as she was typing this.

'Hi, Hello, Howdy to you all. I hope you guys are doing well as always. A very kind someone had sent me a drawing. And, and it was a very nice drawing, lots of clean lines. I won't post it because it's too embarrassing, but I'm not in a relationship with Soma-kun. We are only good friends that cook together at Tootski and go through a lot of challenges. So please don't get the wrong idea, I would hate for people to make assumptions about me and Souma-kun. I repeat Soma-kun and I are not romantically involved, nor do I want to in the future. . I hope you guys enjoy your week.  
Country bumpkin

Tee hee hee x'

Ryou's heart was beating extremely fast, his eyes wide in shock.

 _Who the fuck is shipping diphead and Megumi?! would they ship them, they're not even. They're not-Are they?_

His fingers and thumb moved quickly to open another tab and searched up 'Shokugeki No Soma Soma and Megumi' and was not pleased with the results. He saw multiple fanfictions with the descriptions of Megumi's thoughts of Soma as she was practicing her cooking. He quickly pressed on images and was devastated. Pictures upon pictures of Soma and Megumi drawn holding hands. He pressed on a particular one the both of them drawn in blue with Soma lying down, and Megumi suggestively ontop of him, kissing his forehead sweetly as she was covering his eyes with his white headband. Ryou stared at it, long and hard. He was so confused, his eyebrows furrowed in either annoyance or confusion, grunting deeply.

 _Why do people want Soma and Megumi? Sure I see Erina and Soma, even Miss and Soma. I definitely see Nikumi and Soma, since she makes it so obvious. But Soma can't have every girl, it's not a fucking harem._

He tried to press on the image to open it larger so he could inspect it more, but the web browser wouldn't. Ryou got too infuriated that he started pressing randomly on screen, unfortunately he pressed on "go to site". His phone had a heart attack, turned blank then re opened the brower page and onto a site called "Pintrest" he saw pictures of Megumi. And a lot of pictures of Megumi and Soma holding hands. A lot of them. But before he could delve further the site had somehow prevented him from looking further, he knew he could and there was but he had been forced to open an account before he could inspect further. Rather some furious typing and flipping to his email account to confirm his account he was finally able to see all the drawings of Megumi, and sadly Megumi and Soma.

He saw the annoying picture of Megumi sweetly kissing Soma's forehead, he scrolled past that in annoyance. He enlarged the picture of a drawing of Megumi innocently biting into a perfectly, thick, long delicious looking Kimbap. In a very, very lovely red yukata, that was now in Ryou's memory bank for future visits.

He saw more pictures of Soma and Megumi holding hands, he scrolled pass those annoying pictures. Stopping at a very colourful and clear picture of Megumi picking sunflowers in her white floppy hat in a flowy dress. He was also sad that a picture could capture her beauty, and he was also hopeful that she would sometime wear that dress and he would be to watch her walk in that dress.

 _Why is she so sweet and cute? How do they draw her so perfectly, where did they get all this detail? Do people just make this up? I wonder if they draw things for money. Would they draw her in a chef apron, with my bandanna tied on her, with her holding a lobster? No that would be too weird, just the apron and my bandanna, nothing else. Her skin looks so smooth and glossy, they got her face perfectly. I wonder if she has a dress like that, I wondering if there is such a dress like that, that I could get her. I want to run my fingers through her hair, usually I want to pull on the braids to loosen them but, it looks really good here. I really want put my jacket on her in this picture, the chest part of her dress looks like it's gonna spill out, and I don't want anyone to see her boobs, other than me. How do I saw this picture on my phone?_

Ryou pressed on the screen trying to find the save button, and after about a minute or so, after some furious tapping he managed to save the picture to his phone. He stopped by a picture of Soma picking up Megumi bridal style, and flicked past it again in annoyance, pouting a little. He witnessed some more suggestive pictures of Soma and Megumi in 'compromising' positions, which Ryou scoffed at. He stared at a picture that literally captured Megumi and her entirety; Megumi holding a hairband in her mouth, as she was tying her hair up in her trademark braids. Her other braid had not been made yet, but her silky hair was hidden behind the other side of her breast.

 _Save this picture. Perhaps comment as a guest, to say that this is literally a reincarnation of a dream. Megumi having that cute worried expression as she would hurriedly braid her hair to be on time for class. Then I would pull her back into bed, pull her hair tie out of her mouth and place it on the table. And slowly undress her, as she cuddles up close to me and- Hold up. Hold the fuck up._

Megumi and Soma were depicted kissing. But not a sweet peck on the face, it was as if they were going... Going to have... Going to have sex. Both of them were naked from the shoulder down. He didn't even want to question if they had underwear on. He quickly moved on, and saw another picture, a more accurate picture of Megumi in the shower.

 _These damn pervs why are they putting weird pictures of her up here. How do you take down these pictures? Do I report these people? What the fuck why do they have a drawing of her naked in the shower. Fucken pervs._

He scrolled down further to see an extremely detailed picture of what it appears to be, Erina and Megumi changing in the locker room, in the perspective of a peeping tom. Erina with her usual sneer and Megumi who was apparently unaware.

 _Would have been a better picture without Erina, it's true, she ruins everything. I'm pretty sure Megumi has a white undershirt, not a pink one._

Then his heart stopped.

Megumi with her hair braided and flower clip in her hair. Her warm, rich golden eyes looking straight at him, her mouth open in a shy coy way. The uniform bow was tied around her neck, as if it was a gift. Wearing an extremely small bikini, only leaving just a small bit to the imagination and honey splattered on her chest and lower regions.

 _Oh god, would it be wrong if I saved this picture? If that bikini was a little smaller, but it's so small already, but if I just tugged at the string in the middle, I would- Why does she have honey spread on her stomach. Holy fuck it's dripping from her... her.. her to the floor. Is it weird I want to clean her up and wrap her up in my blankets and never let her out?_

He had to fight his will to not save that picture to his phone, but Ryou was worried that he wouldn't ever find it again, and he would only look at it at night, with his door locked.

He saw a very enticing picture of Megumi spread across the diameter of a ramen bowl, and she was covered in the ramen, he found it ironic, and for lack of a better word, horny. However he noticed at the bottom of the phone he saw a drawing of Megumi with her uniform shirt pushed up, but he couldn't see the rest, so he scrolled to see the entire picture. It was a pink background, with a very Megumi expression, with her chest exposed (Ryou had a slight nose bleed) and holding pills. With the caption 'Oh no, not Megumi. When will Soma's sex spree stop?" and Ryou's expression turned to stone.

 _No. No. No. Fuck this shit._

He closed his phone and dropped it on his bed and got up. Her was pacing the floor, his heart was racing, he didn't know what to do, he felt the adrenaline rush, he wanted to do something, he just felt so agitated.

 _Why is Soma paired up with every single fucking girl? What about the rest of us, Soma isn't that fucking great, even Akira Hayama is better than that dipshit._

He hated how infuriated he was, these pictures weren't real yet he felt so much emotion. He hated how worked up he was, but it got to him. It was as if God was telling him that his crush on Megumi would be unrequited and unsuccessful.

 _Well fuck God_

He stormed out of his dorm, out in the open air. His head felt fuzzy, his mind was cloudy and he had no idea where he was walking. He just started walking in a direction, not knowing where he would go.

"Ehhh! Ryou-!" he heard a feminine voice below his chin and before he knew it, his chest felt a random force hit him and suddenly found his ass on the floor. In front of him was the very girl that had set him on his angry power walk. She was already on her knees picking up the fallen objects and apologising profusely, blushing and rushing around like a confused chicken. He had never felt so sure about doing what he was about to do now.

"Hey Megumi be quiet" He caught her hand easily in his larger, warmer one. She stopped instantly, her blush going to her neck, but she did as she was told and ceased moving.

"Megumi why are you walking in this direction? It's Sunday, there are no lessons and you have a kitchen to practice in, in your dorm" Still holding onto her smaller paler and colder hand.

"Ehh, well Soma is doing experiments so I don't want to be there when he wants someone to trial with him"

"I thought you and Soma were good friends that cook together and go through a lot of challenges. Isn't it another challenge to get through?" He teased.

"Y-you read my blog?"

"Yes, you're not a bad writer, I like to see what my classmates are up to, is that such a crime?"

"N-no. I-"

"I just found it interesting that you didn't like you and Soma being depicted as lovers" he watched with a smile as her blush deepened.

"Eh. It's just, it's weird, he's like a brother to me"

"Good, because I don't care if Soma, or Takumi or the rest of those meatheads that like you." He leaned a little closer, and held her hot flushed face up to his face as he smiled "Because I really like you. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you Megumi Tadokoro." tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"- nyaa"

"You don't have to say anything back, I just really wanted to tell you because-"

"The reason why I wrote on my blog that I didn't like Soma-kun, because I felt guilty because I really liked you too. I saw a lot of drawings of me and Soma-kun drawn, together like that and I wanted to stop it being drawn. I really wanted it to stop, because I felt even more pressure to like Soma-kun more than a brother when in reality I really liked you, Ryou-kun." She confessed slowly, not breaking eye contact with Ryou and smiling as she saw him blush.

They both looked away, realising what just happened. Megumi had actually opened her hand so her fingers could interlace with his, he was squeezing her hand tightly. Finally Ryou plucked up enough courage to look at Megumi again and put his hand on her hand and kiss her head, holding her head against his chest. She managed to squeeze her head around, so she could look up at Ryou, her bright yellow eyes , her mouth pressed against his chest.

 _I don't need those pictures anymore._ He looked down at her again, lowering his head to kiss her on the forehead, when he did so she closed his eyes in anticipation. _Maybe just the sunflower one, and the honey one. The rest I can make myself._

* * *

 _*The Police is an American band, there is one song "Every Breath You Take" that is about a guy stalking a girl, so yeah._

 _This ended up a little more OOC and fluffy than I imagined, but I really like it. My other story is moving slowly, so this is a quick supplement of Ryou X Megumi. I seriously love this shipping and I know Megumi x Ryou will not be canon._

 _I will put links to the pictures I mentioned in my profile a bit later._

 _Please don't flame me._

 _Love you guys and review_

 _Chang_

 _x_


End file.
